Mission To A New Life
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Samus Is Send On A Mission and Captured. What She Doesn't Know, Is That Her life Is About To Change


_**It's about time I did a lemon with one of my waifu's! I've been excited to make this so it might look a little rushed.**_

 _ **I Do Not Own Metroid**_

Samus had crashed landed on a strange planet. None of her technology seemed to work so she was forced to walk through the steamly jungle with a handmade spear in her Zero Suit. She brought her handgun just in case. She walk feeling a little worried. The ground then opened up making her fall. She hit the floor as the area she fell from closed up behind her.

"Great" She moaned. "Now I'm stuck down here."

A mysterious door open showing light. Samus had no other way to go and was forced to walk into the door which closed behind her. The room was white and blank.

From a hidden camera, a figure was watching.

"I've finally got you." He chuckled.

Samus again fell through the floor which closed beneath her. When she landed, their was a giant cushion saving her fall. The bounty hunter stood up and took a moment to explore the area. It was a throne room, torches everywhere. She then noticed guards and got in a stance.

"Please, no fighting." A voice came.

Samus turned to the throne chair to see a man covered in a furry cape.

"What do you want!?" Samus demanded.

"You Ms. Aran" He replied

"What!?" She yelled.

"It's taken me a long time to get my hands on you, but it was worth is. Forgive me for the harsh start. But trust me, it'd be worth it." He explained.

"They'll send a search party out if I'm not back in a few days you know!" She stated confidently

"I'm fully aware of that, Ms. Aran. But in this territory, I control everything and everyone. They'll have to announce you dead." The king powerfully replied.

"You bastard!" She roared.

But before Samus could attacked, the king stood up and threw off his cape showing that he was shirtless. A powerful wave of energy went off making samus fall to her knees.

"Enough of this! I have chosen you to be my queen! You should be grateful!"

She couldn't resist his power and figure. He wasn't too buff, neither was he too skinny. He was perfect. The arms, pecs, everything! And so handsome as well.

"Please forgive me, master!" Samus begged.

The forced faded as he walked over. He kneeled down, move her chin up, and smiled at Samus.

"Please, call me Mavic?" He asked.

He then escorted the two of them to the master bedroom.

 _ **Lemons Starts**_

Once the door was closed and looked, they started to kiss. Mavic unzipped her zero suit leaving her in a slick white bra and panties. Those were soon removed from her leaving Samus naked. Her figure was amazing. Breasts that started at her collarbone, in the shape of raindrops. Flawless skin with cherry pink nipples. The rest of her body consist of the most perfect ass, muscular yet curvy body, and a shaved crotch.

He rested her on the bed, undressed himself, got on top of her, and started kissing Samus again. After a few minutes, he moved down to her chest, took hold of each boob, and sucked her left nipple. Moans came from the bounty hunter's mouth. After that, Mavic crawled down her body until he reached Samus's womanhood. Mavic began to lick her.

"Please, don't stop!" She cried.

He eventually had to stop and flipped her on top on him. Samus crawled down Mavic. She took a minute to stare at his size. It was enormous! Almost a foot long! She they stroked sucked his member.

When she was done, the king flipped her over and plugged himself inside her from behind. She moaned with every thrust taken. He continued this not slowing down anytime soon.

After that, he laid Samus on her back and continued to thrust himself inside her. Samus's breasts were forced to bounce with this motion.

Mavic then had his queen sit on his lap and fuck her from there. He rested his head in her bouncing boobs.

"I'm, gonna, CUM!" She yelled.

He quickly grabbed her ass, squished it, and pulled their hips together, and came inside her.

 _ **Lemons ends**_

They both laid in bed, Mavic hugging her from behind. He gave her a goodnight kiss making Samus smile. The two of them soon feel asleep.


End file.
